I Am Alive
by Ayaney
Summary: We would always be together back then. We would play and tell stories. We would always be with each other. I still remember that promise you made to me that day. Tell me, where are you now? What happened to the cheerful boy I loved all those years ago?


**So today, I made this story. This was purely out of boredom. Anyways.**

**Aisha-Elemental Master**

**Elsword-Lord Knight**

**Rena-Night Watcher**

**Elesis-Saber Knight**

**Enjoy~!**

* * *

_I'm always with you._

I remember those words so clearly. That day when you made that promise to me, I was the happiest girl alive. We stared up at the night sky. The stars were so beautiful. You turned to me and smiled. I still remember how happy we were at that time. We laughed together and would always be with each other. When I was in the depth of darkness, you helped me find that spark of light. You saved me. I wish it never ended.

But no matter how much you want to dream, you must always wake up.

* * *

We were just children at the time. We would always play together and fight with each other. Sometimes, the things you said to me hurt me, and I would cry and run away. You would always run after me. You would constantly say sorry and beg me to forgive you. I would get annoyed at you, but then I would just smile and hold your hand. 'Dummy. I'm okay.' I would say. You would always be embarrassed and turn away. I pulled you all the way home. We would say hi to your big sister and she would always make us the most delicious dinners. Even though I wasn't related to Elesis in anyway, I still thought of her as my sister too.

After dinner, we would rush upstairs, into the bedroom, and hind under the blankets. You would hold up a torch and tell ghost stories. I tried to tell one too, but I was too scared. Sometimes I would even cry, but you would always comfort me. We talked all night about the stories of Elrios, and the brave adventurers who received the El crystal and saved the land. . We would run around the house, and I would pretend to use magic to turn you into a brave knight. We had so much fun back then.

As we got older, things became a lot more complicated. My first day of Middle School was rough. I searched everywhere for you, but you never showed up. I was all alone. I didn't have any friends. I went to the library. It was huge and full of unknown books. That was the only place where I could feel at home. I loved to read. I went up to the librarian and asked if she saw you. She had long, green hair, emerald eyes, and a beautiful smile. She was very pretty. Unfortunately, I was still alone. But she told me of all the different things you can learn and see, just from books. They can take you anywhere. Everyday, I would go to the library and find new books to read.

I loved to read books about witches, wizards and all sorts of different of magicians. The librarian helped me find them. I was so close to her she even let me call her Rena. I liked that name. Still, you never showed up. Then they told me. You moved, so were in a different school, and I wouldn't be able to see you. I didn't know what to think. Why? Don't you want to be with me? Eventually, I got to see you. You would still smile and tease me, like you used to, but I knew something changed. You were different.

Even though I was still able to see you, I felt so far away. On my first day of High School, you weren't there. You promised me you would walk with me to the opening ceremony, but you weren't there...I know it's selfish, but why didn't you show up? When I heard you were moving back home, I never felt happier. We could see each other again. You said to me you were excited to be able to go to school with me...so where are you now? I went through the entire day, not having a single clue what to do, or where to go. I still don't have any friends. Not even the teachers seem nice, but I had to put up with it.

I was so focused on getting into college, that I lost sight on everything else. I didn't care about anything or anyone. The only other thing I cared about was you. You said you would encourage me to get top marks. You told me you would study with me, even if it's midnight. I waited at the front gate all day, but you never showed up. I stood there, until my feet could no longer hold me up, and I was about to collapse. You never came. I guess that's just another promise you've broken, huh?

You came to school today. You just appeared right in the middle of class. I almost fell out of my chair seeing you. You were so different. Much more...mature. I was happy to see you again. When the lunch bell rang, I immediately ran up to you and hugged you as tightly as possible. Why? Why won't you look at me? I looked up to see, not the cheerful person I met as a kid, but the shocked expression of a stranger. Shock turned into anger, and you pushed me away, as if I were nothing to you. 'Leave me alone.'

Those three words. My heart shattered into a millions pieces. You didn't even face me. You just said it and left. Everyone stared at me, like I was someone who got rejected immediately. I was sitting on the cold, hard floor. I couldn't think. The person who I met, is gone. The person who I used to laugh and play with is gone. The person who I fell in love with...gone. And I couldn't get him back. I gave up on going to college. I gave up on getting a job. I never talked to my parents. I would always go to school and back home alone. I never even bothered trying to make friends.

...

I collapsed on the grass, too tired to even walk anymore. I didn't feel anything. I dropped out of school and left my home. I ignored everything and everyone around me. I lost all hope in anything. I realised that I'm just some nobody, someone the world would be better without. I felt helpless. The rest of the day I spent at school were miserable. Everyday, I would go to class late, and get detention. I would eat lunch alone. I would constantly be bullied and beaten, to the point where I managed to get scars. I still have one on my arm. It hurts. Not because I was being beaten all the time, but because I let them do it.

I don't care what happens to my body. I don't care what happens to me. It's all pointless. I couldn't even cry anymore. I pushed myself back up and continued to walk through the field of flowers. This was one of my favourite places to go. Why? Well...it's because this is where I met you. We would always go here together. If I was upset, I would run here, and you would find me immediately. If I saw you on the weekend, you would take me here. This is our precious field. The one full of memories. The place where I'm going to die...

Then, you came. You ran up to me with worried eyes. You held on to me, just like you used to whenever I was scared. It was warm. You looked at me, tears flowing from you eyes. I almost felt like crying myself. 'What are you doing?!' You screamed at me. I held my head down. I told him about how he stopped talking to me, about how he just left me there. I told him how hurt I was when he said those words. I told him it would be better if I just give up. I told him that I should just die right now. He stared at me with a blank face. I lifted my head up slightly.

Ouch. He slapped my across the face, leaving a red mark. He grabbed my shoulders and yelled at me. 'Why...why would you think that?! I never wanted you to leave or die! I was just...afraid. I was afraid you would hate who I am. I know I've change a lot...and I was scared you would hate me. I pushed myself away from you...but...why would you do this? I'm so sorry...I'm so sorry...' He held me and I could feel him shaking. I'm an idiot. How long has he waited for me? I never even tried to talk to him after that...I really am an idiot. I wrapped my arms around him. 'Dummy...I'm okay.'

"Hey...are you going to leave me?"

"No...I never will. I did promise after all."

"Good. I'm glad."

"Hey..."

"What is it?"

"D-do you like me? No, I mean...do you l-love me?"

I pressed my lips onto his. If only this warmth could last for an eternity. I slowly pulled away and smiled.

"What about me? Do you love me?"

"...Yes..."

I held his hand and rested my head on his shoulder.

"I love you Elsword."

"...I love you too, Aisha. I promise."

_I'm always with you._

* * *

I sat down as I watched Noah and Speka run in the garden. They is always cheerful, just like their father.

Unfortunately, the person who I used to think of as a sister, passed on a few years ago. The librarian is now a teacher and happily married to Raven and living with their newborn child, Seris. I've also met so many different people. There Ara with the fox shaped pin, who lives just next door, and there is also the strange couple, Chung and Eve. Chung always seems so calm, while Eve seems so emotionless. Even if we all are different, I'm still happy. I almost forgot something...

"Elsword?" He stared at me with a confused expression and noticed where I was looking.

"You mean-"

"Yep."

"Is it a boy or a girl? What should we name them?" He suddenly asked all these questions. I giggled at how excited he seemed. I closed my eyes.

"If this is a dream, I hope it never ends." He turned to me and grabbed my hand.

"No. This is our happy life."

I really was happy. I had so many friends, I'm with the person who I truly love and I have two...no...three beautiful children. We were a family. Even if I got lost sometimes, I managed to find my way again. Now, I can live peacefully. I know that there will be hard times in my life...but I will keep living the best I can. I'm glade I'm alive. What I have now is something I will always keep.

And I will never let go of it.

* * *

**So...what did you think?**


End file.
